1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to card connectors, and more particularly, to a card connector which can be securely mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic appliances, different electrical cards are used to expand additional functions of the electronic appliance, such as data storage. A card connector is required to receive the electrical card to achieve the storage function between the electrical card and the corresponding electronic appliance. In order to assure stability of signal transmission between the card and the corresponding electronic appliances, the card connector is required to be mounted on a PCB securely and conveniently.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,588 discloses a card connector, which comprises an insulating housing, a plurality of contacts received in the housing, a shell covering the housing and an ejector. The insulating housing defines a through hole and the shell has a corresponding hole. When the card connector is mounted on a PCB, a nut passes through the hole of the shell and the through hole of the insulating housing to secure the card connector on the PCB. However, because diameter of the hole of the shell is larger than that of the nut, it is possible the nut will loose after a certain time gone so that the card connector cannot be mounted securely. In this situation, it is certain to affect stability of signal transmission.
Hence, an improved card connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.